Caine (World of Darkness)
Summary Caine is the first murderer and the first Vampire in World of Darkness, stated to be the strongest of them all. Caine had seduced Lilith in awakening him, bringing forth the powers that the Vampires would use for Millennia to come. Caine would go on to sire the Cainites and create the Vampires. Much later, Caine would destroy the Vampires in the time called "Gehenna" Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-A | At least 4-C | At least High 4-C | At least Low 2-C, possibly 1-A. 1-A with Transformations | 1-A Name: Caine Origin: World of Darkness Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his twenties | Unknown | Unknown | Inapplicable Classification: The First Vampire, The Second Mage, The First Murderer, Awakened, Forsaken of God | The Eye of Caine | Archmage, God |-| Land of Nod Caine ='Powers and abilities': Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Attack Reflection, Curse Manipulation, Death Manipulation (The Seven Fold Curse inflicts 7 times the damage dealt onto him, and if he were to die, the killer would die seven times a more painful death.), Non-Physical Interaction (Caine is able to interact with Angels and Lilith, who are conceptual beings), Immortality (Type 1) Dimensional Travel (Was able to leave Jehovah's garden and went to Lilith's garden which are in separate Tapestries), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Would have had to travel through the Abyss/Void which negates existence) |-| Awakened Caine ='Powers and Abilities': All previous others, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance (Mages are capable of enhancing their senses to see spirits and invisible things, as well as see in higher dimensions. Mages can sense danger as it happens and Master Clairvoyants are capable of using any of their five senses on anything in the world.), Vehicular Mastery, Weapon Mastery (Mages can master military weaponry.), Magic, Hacking (Mages can master the art of setting up security and undoing it through hacking.), Reactive Evolution (Able to passively manipulate fate to adapt to any situation), Transformation, Fate Manipulation (Able to see all possible futures and take steps to fulfill that future), Plot Manipulation (Any supernatural being in the verse is capable of interacting with the hyper-narrative. Mages can manipulate the Natures of them and others, which are archetypes connected to the characters. Mages can manipulate Jungian archetypes]. Marauder Mages can become the Storyteller.), Perception Manipulation, Power Nullification (Stated to Passively Negate Supernatural effect based on if they choose to believe something or not, as well as able to alter concepts, magic, people's existence, the laws of physics and reality itself, able to penetrate all layers of existence, able to remove templates from beings, this includes the idea of ghosts being incorporeal or the Vampire's need for Blood), Holy Manipulation (Able to draw Power from God), Precognition, Postcognition, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Mind Manipulation (Able to Open their mind to the Universe, becoming one and Manipulating the Psychic Universe), Summoning (Able to Summon Familiars), Memory Manipulation (Able to manipulate Memories]), Water Manipulation (Able to manipulate Liquids) Technology Manipulation (Able to draw power from the Exarch's Machines, additionally, Mages can create Hyper-advanced machinery), Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Momentum Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Able to Manipulate Light, Fire, Wind, Momentum and Gravity), Fate Manipulation/Time Manipulation (Able to see the many futures in any situation and cause that event to occur.), Invisibility (Can make things invisible, including themselves), Dimensional Travel, Non-Physical Interaction (Able to interact with Concepts and Spirits, Spirits are actually Mathematical formula, philosophies, concepts, ideas, Psychological posturing.), Petrification, Transmutation (Able to Transmute beings and Petrify things), Biological Manipulation, Healing (Able to alter Simple life forms and heal themselves, these are things such as Animals and minor creatures), Electricity Manipulation (Able to Manipulate Electricity and electrical currents), Regeneration (High-Godly), Spatial Manipulation (Able to ignore physical obstacles, extend space or even ban space from being accessible), Instinct Manipulation (Able to manipulate instincts causing people to violently shake, twitch and or make them feel as if someone is behind them), Probability Manipulation (Can Manipulate Probability with it being a Major aspect of the Magical school of Entropy), Sound Manipulation (Can Manipulate and Control Frequency and sound, increasing volume or completely muffling it), Existence Erasure (Able to completely destroy objects), Darkness Manipulation (Can summon Shadows and convert people into Shadows), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Dream Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Able to manipulate the Sleep Cycle and Dreams, they can walk into dreams and even go to the Maya Dream realm), Attack Reflection (Can redirect projectiles through an Invisible shield), Plant Manipulation (Able to use plants to restrain people.), Acid Manipulation (Able to fire Acid at opponents), Abstract Existence (Type 1) (Able to become a Supernal Form, which all exist Platonic forms), Soul Manipulation (Able to howl from Beyond, which drains the person on a physical and Spiritual level.), Pain Manipulation (Feeds on an Opponent's suffering and will grow stronger from it and their own suffering), Vector Manipulation (Able to Control Vectors of Movement) Death Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Mages are able to Control all forms of energy and energy varieties) Chaos Manipulation (Mastery over Chaos and the forces of Chaos), Duplication (Able to appear in multiple locations at once and duplicate themselves), Sealing/BFR (Able to seal people into the 2nd Dimension, once Humans automatically die do to lack of ability to exist), Curse Manipulation (Able to Curse people with misfortune, slower movement and such classical curses), Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Able to create Pocket Realms to survive in), Life Manipulation (Able to pull the Essence out of enemies as well as their lifeforce), Creation (Able to create something from nothing), Causality Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, (Force Mages can manipulate, direct, transmute, enhance, or banish the effects of the fundamental energetic patterns of Creation for the kinetic elements, fire, air, momentum, gravity, radiation, light, sound, radio waves, and particle-wave duality.), Antimatter Manipulation (Mages can create and manipulate antimatter, as well as fight with anti-Etheric particles in the form of a death ray.), Willpower Manipulation (Marauder Mages can absorb willpower from others by just being around them), Vibration Manipulation (Can cause Dimensional Vibrations and Quantum Vibrations), Quantum Manipulation (Created the Platonic Concept of Quantum Theory), Acausality (Type 1, 4 Exists completely outside of Time), Transduality (Type 2, Can create a location immune to the ravages of Duality, as well as exist in Anima Mundi a non-dual location furthermore creating Anima Mundi, scales to Lilith, the Embodiment of Yang), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 7), True Flight, Plasma Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation (Able to manipulate the Data and Information of Reality as if it was all computer code), Morality Manipulation (Able to Manipulate the Morality of beings and turn them Good, Evil or any such morality), Possession (Able to possess beings with their mind and take over their souls indefinitely), Animal Manipulation (Able to control entire species), Physics Manipulation, Astral Projection, Statistics Amplification, Immortality and Regeneration Negation (True Godly, Types 1, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9), Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Stealth Mastery, Non-Corporeal, Size Manipulation, Resurrection, Necromancy, Madness Manipulation (Turns those around them insane, though the time this takes can vary from a few moments to a few hours), Memory Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Scales to Early Lilith, who could declare Laws which oppose God's), Resistance to all previously stated abilities. |-| The Eye of Caine ='Powers and Abilities': All previous abilities decreased in power, Large Size (Type 6, is a Literal Star), Power Nullification (The Gaze of Caine reduces beings down to the levels of thinbloods (15th Generation)), |-| Caine, the First Vampire ='Powers and Abilities': All previous abilities except Large Size, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Forcefield Creation, Disease Manipulation (Able to create Viruses and Diseases), Mathematics Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Stated to be able to create and change the Laws of Reality), Abstract Existence (Type 1) (Stated to have all the powers of all other vampires, which would include Haqim, who is the embodiment of Murder), Resistance to all previously stated abilities. |-| Caine, Harbinger of Gehenna='Powers and Abilities': All previous abilities increased considerably, Transduality (Type 4, Exists Beyond Taiji, Wuji and the Three Heavenly Worthies), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Type 10), Acausality (Type 5, Exists beyond the concept of Causality). Attack Potency: At least Athlete Level (Slew Abel, to make a sacrifice to God, in one strike) | At least Star level (Should be equal to Lilith, who wore a cloak of the Night itself and would pluck stars from it.), many abilities ignore conventional durability | At least Large Star level via Size (Much more powerful than before, Caine's mere eye is stated to be a Star) | At least Universe level+ (Stated to be the strongest Vampire and should be far stronger than Lasombra, who is one with the Abyss/Void, should be equal to 5th tier Mages), possibly Outerverse level (Caine is able to create a Pocket Realm devoid of Life, Death, Time, Space, Dimensions etc. which is described as Endless, and is able to impact the Concepts of Time and Space, as well as the Supernal Realms), many abilities ignore conventional durability. Outerverse level with Transformations | Outerverse level (Exists beyond the scope of the Supernal realms, where a Nigh-infinite Platonic truths give meaning to the Fallen world, including the Platonic concepts of Time and space, transcends the idea of the One, Two and Three, transcending Beings who created them, stated to be able to kill an Angel), many abilities ignore conventional durability. Speed: Immeasurable (Should at least be equal to Mages, who are able to travel in a Void outside time, space and existence, able to react to Demons) | Immeasurable, possibly Irrelevant. Irrelevant with Transformations | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Athlete Level | At least Star level | At least Large Star level via Size | At least Universe level+, possibly Outerversal level. Outerversal level with Transformations | Outerversal level Durability: At least Athlete Level | At least Star level | At least Large Star level via Size | At least Universe level+, possibly Outerverse level. Outerverse level with Transformations | Outerverse level Stamina: Unknown, likely Very High (Walked to Lilith's Garden) | Virtually Limitless (After gaining the Sevenfold-Curse Caine became Undead, and so he doesn't need to rest.) Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Many, although the limit is unknown. Intelligence: Supergenius (Able to create Platonic machines as well as create weapons that can destroy beings in every dimension.Able to create machines that purge the ability of Death from them) | Nigh-Omniscient (Knows the past, present and future of all things in the Tellurium) Weaknesses: Normal Human Weaknesses | Cursed to never be able to be in the Sun's presence or risk immediate Death. Key: Land of Nod Caine | Awakened Caine | The Eye of Caine | Caine, the First Vampire | Caine, Harbinger of Gehenna Others Notable Victories: Chrysalis (DC Comics) Chrysalis’ profile (Both were Low 2-C, and speed was equalized) Vivec (The Elder Scrolls) Vivec’s profile (Both were Low 2-C) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:World of Darkness Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hackers Category:Fate Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Ice Users Category:Sand Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Element Users Category:Heat Users Category:Sound Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Probability Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Void Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Precognition Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Weather Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Causality Users Category:Curse Users Category:Dream Users Category:Earth Users Category:Flight Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Density Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Creation Users Category:Death Users Category:Poison Users Category:Text Users Category:Information Users Category:Data Users Category:Acid Users Category:Morality Users Category:Age Users Category:Life Users Category:Possession Users Category:Plant Users Category:Technology Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Animal Users Category:Magma Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Illusionists Category:Sleep Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Perception Users Category:Size Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Necromancers Category:Madness Users Category:Memory Users Category:Law Users Category:Soul Users Category:Physics Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Biology Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Disease Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Gods Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Pain Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Mathematics Users Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 10 Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Murderers